


Ronnie and Sid's NES Adventures

by aguyofmanythings



Category: Los Casagrandes (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, NES
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguyofmanythings/pseuds/aguyofmanythings
Summary: This is a collab I started on Reddit casting Ronnie and Sid into various classic NES games.
Kudos: 1





	Ronnie and Sid's NES Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> You can read more about this collabat the following link:
> 
> r/TheCasagrandes/comments/in0149/i_wanna_do_a_fanfic_collab/
> 
> If you would like to contribute a chapter for a specific game, just send me a PM over at FF.net containing the chapter's text (my username is "samuelfiction"! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

Ronnie Anne and Sid stood in a red and white spaceship. "In that one episode, her plan makes no sense," Ronnie Anne said to pass the time while they waited for the aliens they needed to shoot to arrive.

"Episode of what?" asked Sid.

"You'll know once I start explaining it," Ronnie Anne clarified. "Her goal is to get her dad to stay home. But she doesn't start pretending to be a punk until after he's been there for a while, so he would obviously know she's not really like that. Even if he somehow fell for it, it would make him think that she's started being bad because he's there, which would make him want to leave."

"I don't understand."

"All you need to know is that it makes absolutely no sense."

That brief conversation came to an end with the arrival of the aliens. Ronnie Anne grabbed hold of the ship's controls to get ready to play the game. Meanwhile, Sid was teleported off of the ship and onto another one that looked exactly the same.

"You must complete 10 levels before you may leave this game." A mysterious voice in their minds said.

Ronnie Anne whined due to thinking 10 levels was way too many for her tastes.

**PLAYER 1**

**START**

Ronnie Anne fired at and hit several aliens and dodged their shots until she eventually got hit by one. She got a total of 7480 points. "I wish all we had to do was finish playing the game," she said. "Then we could just die on purpose and that would technically be the end."

"Oh well" added Sid.

**PLAYER 2**

**START**

Sid got up to 3020 points but then a Boss Galaga swooped down and sucked her and her ship up in its tractor beam. "Okay, yeah. That's just great," an irritated Ronnie Anne said while seeing Sid's suddenly receive a new red and gray color scheme.

**PLAYER 1**

**START**

Knowing she needed to rescue her, Ronnie Anne's main goal was to get Sid back from the Boss Galaga by shooting it. Once she did, their two ships combined together. Sid thought it was super cool that they would now get to play the game together at the same time. However, it took less than a second for her to discover that Ronnie Anne had gained control of both ships.

Thanks to the double firepower, Ronnie Anne was able to make it through all 10 mandatory levels without losing any lives. The girls were then able to move on to the next NES game.

**Author's Note:**

> Game Name: Galaga
> 
> Released: 1981 (arcade), 1985 (NES)
> 
> Developed by: Namco
> 
> Chapter written by: Reddit user u/mewtwosucks96


End file.
